


I Think We Need to Talk...

by Waywardfangir1



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Kinda Anti-Tulio, Lots of Angst, i'm a glutton for this kinda thing honestly, miguel's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardfangir1/pseuds/Waywardfangir1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel has come to a realization...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We Need to Talk...

**Author's Note:**

> Started out on tumblr as a challenge fic. No one challenged me to do this, but I saw the line and this story just kinda sprung to mind. It's kinda sorta Anti-Tulio in that it doesn't really show him in a good light, but I feel it's accurate to his character in the film. It doesn't really focus on Tulio and Chel's relationship, but it is part of the story, hence the tags.

“I think we need to talk.”

Miguel’s somber tone was so uncharacteristic that Tulio wasn’t entirely sure he was fully awake. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to get a better view over Chel’s sleeping form. Absently, he drifted his fingers over her arms, marveling once more at the soft touch. He wasn’t sure what Miguel wanted to talk about, particularly in the middle of the night.

“Can’t it wait until morning?” Tulio said, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his voice. They’d finally made it to a town after leaving El Dorado, and were sleeping on beds rather than dirt. He was comfortable, and had been looking forward to a good night’s rest. 

Of course, in Miguel’s defense, it wasn’t like this conversation would have been better suited an hour ago. His friend had recognized the looks that he and Chel had been sharing, and had been good enough to vacate the room so that they could have time to themselves again. 

“It can’t.” Miguel said, suddenly taking on a much sharper tone.

Tulio blinked as he sat up slowly so he wouldn’t wake Chel up. Miguel was sitting on his bed, the lamp on his bedside table lit. His expression was still serious, not at all like himself. In fact, the last time Tulio had seen that look on his friend’s face was when it seemed as though he wanted to abandon the plans they’d made together and stay in El Dorado.

“Miguel, what’s going on?” 

For a moment, Miguel remained silent, looking down at his lap. “It was a mistake to come with you and Chel.” 

Tulio stared at Miguel, feeling completely floored, and once again, betrayed. 

“What are you talking about?” Tulio hissed, still not wanting to wake Chel up. “We’re partners, the three of us.”

“Are we?” Miguel asked, looking up at Tulio. “Or am I just… here, in the background now?”

Tulio could not think of how to respond to that. His frustration was continuing to build. “So you’re regretting leaving the city. Whose fault is that? I was the one who told you to get off the boat.”

“I know.” Miguel said, his own tone starting to sound less serious and instead sad. “But I thought that… maybe…”

“Maybe what?” Tulio snapped.

“That maybe you didn’t really mean it when you wanted Chel to come to Spain with you…” Miguel replied. “How exactly did you put it? Mostly you? Especially you? Only you? Forget Miguel?”

Tulio’s mouth dropped as he floundered for a response. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“Clearly.” Miguel replied. “But I did. And seeing the two of you together the past few weeks, each day as the two of you grew closer, I…”

Miguel sighed, looking down again. When he looked up again, his eyes were bright, yet the smile on his face was genuine.

“I am happy for the both of you, truly I am.” Miguel said. “But there’s no place for me in your life and Chel’s, is there?”

Tulio stared at Miguel, still unable to think of a response. Taking that as his answer, Miguel nodded and stood, grabbing his pack.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to take El Tivo.” He said. “But don’t worry, I won’t leave you with nothing.”

Miguel reached into the pack and pulled out three golden horseshoes and set them on Tulio’s bedside table.

“El Tivo kept a small souvenir.” Miguel explained with a smile. “I kept one to get a few supplies for the two of us, new horseshoes for El Tivo, food, things like that… the three left over should easily get you and Chel passage on a ship to Spain, and have enough left when you arrive.”

Miguel walked toward the door, glancing at Tulio once more. His gaze was still fixed on the horseshoes. Miguel sighed and opened the door.

“Farewell.” Miguel said softly, shutting the door behind him.

El Tivo nickered softly as Miguel stepped outside of the inn, pawing at the ground.

“I know; you miss those nice shoes.” Miguel said as he patted the stallion’s neck and climbed on his back. “But these ones will last much longer, I promise.”

El Tivo followed Miguel’s gentle tug on the reigns, walking slowly toward the gate of the town.

“Come along, El Tivo.” Miguel said softly. “We’ve another trail to blaze, just you and I.”


End file.
